mrkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
10ish JUMPS
The 10ish JUMPS series is a LittleBigPlanet 2 level series created by CogMonkey and Dragonvarsity, depicting the character Mr. Key. The levels are usually in jump-level style, most memorable being the first level in the series practically consisting of a Dark Matter jump course. LBN SACKQUEST: 10ish JUMPS CAN U MAKE IT LBN SACKQUEST: 10ish JUMPS CAN U MAKE IT, also known as just 10ish JUMPS, is the first level in the 10ish JUMPS series. Here we meet Mr. Key for the first time. He tells the player to heart him, and he will heart back, basically asking to perform Heart for Heart. After that, the level consists of nothing but an artistically created jump course, consisting of something around ten jumps. LBN SACKQUEST: 10ish JUMPS PART 2 In the second level in the series, 10ish JUMPS PART 2, the player will have to go on a quest in a scary cave. What starts out as another course plotted by Mr. Key, with a bomb survival in an earthquake, quickly turns into finding out that Mr. Key had locked up his hearters in a cave, so he would not have to heart them back. The cave, in particular, is guarded by two walls, Completely Innocent Wall and Totally Not Innocent Wall, who i guess, deserves it. The cave is filled with various creators that have been tricked by Mr. Key into hearting him, then he didn't heart them back. Such as Mr. Rooster, the creator of the cave. When Sackboy finally escapes out of the cave, he is greeted by Mr. Key telling him not to believe the cave dwellers. He'se even built a glass slide especially for you, having gone on such an epic quest for glory! But once you go down the slide, you'll find that Mr. Key has trapped you in a white-matter cage, and will kill you and everyone in Craftworld with his pet worm Hefvfdgdsr! LBN SACKQUEST: 10ish JUMPS PART 3 In the third continuation, Sackboy gets fed to Hefvfdgdsr. Even though Mr. Key is trying to destroy everyone, he still wants to persuade the player into hearting him, because even though he'se a bad guy, you can still love him. In this level, you will race through Hefvfdgdsr's insides, to finally get to the end boss, Mr. Keyvil. You will get equipped with a Paintinator and shoot at Mr. Keyvil's.. er, equipment, which is a bunch of purple coloured material. All the time, there will be two rotating guns that shoot plasma and will attack the player at times. When you've shot everything, Mr. Keyvil will proceed to recycle the jump platforms from the first level and shoot them at you. You will need to bounce up and walk up to two switches, and pull these. After you've done this, Mr. Keyvil is destroyed. A group of sexist hearts that have been captured by Mr. Key (who assume you're a Sackboy because according to them, a girl could never be strong enough to defeat a boss like Mr. Keyvil) will then praise you for freeing them, and escort you to the last challenge, which is a small jump course. There, you will find the scoreboard and CogMonkey and Dragonvarsity partying because you've just defeated Mr. Key. Congratulations!